


Sparkling Magnet

by Slaskia



Series: Astral Aligned Continuity [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Starscream didn’t mind being with sparklings.  Really, he didn’t.  They were much more pleasant company than many bots he had to deal with.  Just…not when he was on duty with the Winglord of all bots!





	Sparkling Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last short was depressing...here's a cutesy one.

_Era: Golden Age_

_Iacon_  

“I am honored you wished for me to accompany you on this mission, Winglord,” Starscream said as he and Zephyr landed within the grand plaza of Iacon. 

“Mission, Starscream?” Zephyr echoed with a faint a laugh.  “We are simply dropping off some data to the Hall of Records.” 

“Data that could be sent digitally,” Starscream pointed out as they started walking toward said building.  “Unless it is of especially sensitive nature.  Thus, the need for personal delivery.” 

“Or, perhaps, doing so personally would be a nice excuse to get out of the city for a breem or two,” Zephyr countered.  “Not everything we do needs to have a covert reasoning behind it.” 

“Oh.”  Starscream felt a bit foolish now and did his best to hide it.  “My apologies for my assumption then, Winglord.  Old habit from the…occupation days….” 

“You were a package runner then?”  Starscream nodded, but avoided elaborating.  “So, you’ve been to Iacon before?” 

“And several other cities,” the silver seeker confirmed.  “I must say…Iacon is _much_ improved without the _squid_ atheistic all over the place….” 

The Winglord laughed at that.  “I find myself agreeing.” 

“So…is there a specific reason you chose me?”  Starscream found himself asking out of curiosity.  He hadn’t been a Wing Leader long, so he wasn’t sure what got Zephyr’s attention.  Well, there was his stunt at the Great Race, but that was nearly a vorn ago, so that couldn’t be it. 

“I’d figured you could use a break from your obnoxious wingmen,” Zephyr replied. 

“Pffft…only _Skywarp_ is obnoxious, the other two are fine!”  Starscream countered.  “Well, OK…Jetfire getting freaked out when someone tracks dirt into his lab _is_ a bit obnoxious at times.” 

Zephyr was chuckling.  “So, is Thundercracker the only _normal_ seeker in your Wing?” 

“I’m sure there’s _something_ wrong with him:  he _is_ Skywarp’s _twin_ after all!”  After a klik he realized the implications.  “Wait a minute.  Winglord, are you saying I’m _not_ normal?” 

“Would _you_ consider yourself _normal?_ ” The Winglord was giving him a teasing grin. 

Starscream didn’t even need to think on that.  “Actually no…I wouldn’t.  For several reasons.” 

“Eeeeeeeeee!!!!” A high-pitched squeal sounded from above.  Starscream looked up just in time to have a bright red sparkling suddenly land on his face. 

“Gah!” the seeker cried, staggering back and nearly falling on his aft. 

“Case in point, Starscream?” He heard Zephyr chuckle. 

Starscream just sighed and stared cross-opticed at the sparkling that was now hanging off his head crest with its tiny hands, giggling like it was having the time of its life.  He could just see that it had a pair of tiny horns on its head.  “Do you mind?” he asked it.  Starscream started to reach up to pluck it off his face when it pulled itself up onto the top of his head.  Now it was holding to his headcrest like it was some kind of steering device.  

Zephyr was laughing at him.  “Looks like you better stay here, in case its caretaker comes looking for it,” he said.  “I’ll be back shortly. 

Starscream sighed and sat down on a bench as the Winglord walked away.  He had really wanted to see Orion while he was here, to show him how he had changed.  _Looks like that’s not happening._   _Silly sparkling._  

Speaking of sparklings.  He saw a few more had ‘materialized’ around him in the short time since he sat down.  _Really Primus!?  There’s a time and place!_  

He didn’t mind being with sparklings.  Really, he didn’t.  They were much more pleasant company than many bots he had to deal with.  Just…not when he was on duty.  OK, sometimes on duty was fine, but not right now!  The citizens of Vos knew about his habits with sparklings, but the bots here in Iacon?  They’ll think he’s some kind of weirdbot. 

Annnd they were already crawling all over him, despite his mental protests. 

Scrap, he can’t stay annoyed…let alone angry, about this.  Not when a dozen little beating sparks were hammering his chassis with warm comforting feelings.  He leaned back, closed his optics and just took it. 

“Really, Starscream?” Winglord Zephyr’s voice woke him a few kliks later.  

Starscream opened an optic to regard him, vaguely aware he probably now had two dozen sparklings on his person.  The Winglord had his arms folded across his chest, a teasing smirk on his face.  “What can I say, Winglord?” he said, wistfully.  “I’m a sparkling magnet….”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...that red sparkling was Cliffjumper.
> 
> And yep...by now Screamer has figured out Primus is likely responsible for this 'sparkling attraction' he has for some reason.


End file.
